


Christmas

by Mxrekai



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Fluff, Gift Exchange, Love, Multi, Thor is a Good Boyfriend, bruce is a good boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21969505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mxrekai/pseuds/Mxrekai
Summary: The avengers are having a Christmas party and Thor and Bruce exchange gifts!
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Thor, James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes! I posted this on my phone because I don’t have access to my laptop since I’m on vacation. I promise to fix it when I get home though!

It was that time of the season, where families would cuddle together and couples would be living in a fantasy world where everything would go right. Around this time of the year, it was like everyone was sharing a bubble where nothing could go wrong or hurt them. Where only positive happy things happened during this time. Everyone was in this bubble except for Bruce.

Bruce has had a rough childhood. His family was always in shambles, there was constant arguing, constant screaming, constant pain. He remembers the petrified look immortality placed on his mother's face as her motionless body laid on the driveway concrete, blood gushing from her head as his father continued to beat her with a leather belt. The pool of blood around her mixed with the snow on the ground. In those moments he felt paralyzed, he couldn’t stop his father from hurting his mom and now she was gone. 

Bruce shook his head in frustration, clearing his head of the bad memories and looking at the sight in front of him. He was in the living room of the compound surrounded by friends and holiday spirit. He didn’t feel the same joy everyone else felt. They were all drinking cider (thanks to Tony, he didn’t want anyone drinking around Bruce because he knows what happened) and laughing. Or they were sitting on the sofa and watching The Nightmare Before Christmas (which Sam and Bucky had a field day determining if it was a Christmas movie or a Halloween movie. Sam said Christmas, Bucky said Halloween) or screaming Christmas carols. 

“Bruce! Come join us!” Natasha motioned towards him as she stood with a group of people around one of the numerous fires, enjoying a glass of cider and recounting stories.

Bruce smiled and politely shook his head at his friend. The truth is, he was waiting. Thor had gone back to Asgard for a week to check on his citizens and to see how Jane and Valkyrie were doing as queens. Thor hated to leave Bruce, he actually wanted to take him with him so he wouldn’t be alone on Earth. Bruce has responsibilities on Earth though that he had to take care of. So he had to decline, but Thor promised he would be back in time for the Christmas party.

Shuri and Peter rushed over to where Bruce was sitting holding a platter of dark red cake, holiday spirit surrounding them as they giggled. They were wearing matching Christmas sweaters, Shuri’s sweater had on it in white letters “He’s a vinetellegent” with an arrow pointing to Peter. On Peters shirt in similar white letters there was “She’s a memeius”. It was cute.

“Mr.Bruce! You HAVE to try Shuri’s red velvet cake! It’s incredible!” Peter explained excitedly, stars in his eyes.

“It’s just a product of coding and flour.” There was pride in her voice.

“Not coding! Cooking! Specifically baking!” Peter grinned.

The boy pushed the plate towards the scientist, an eager look on his face as Bruce took the plate and set it on his lap. He sliced a small corner of the cake off with the fork and placed it in his mouth. The dessert had a soft texture, full of flavor but at the same time the right amount of sweetness. It was pretty good. 

“Good job on the cake Shuri!” Bruce complimented her.

“Thank you!” She beamed.

Peter tugged excitedly at her sleeve, bouncing up and down as he did so.

“C’mon Shuri! Let’s go give some to Hope!”

Shuri nodded in agreement, the kids waved and said their goodbyes before rushing off into another area of the compound.

“Hey Bruce.”

There was a new weight on the couch next to him. 

“Hi Tony.” 

He had a cup of cider in his hand and a bit of pudding spilled on his iron man themed Christmas sweater.

“Not feeling much of the cheer this season?” Tony asked.

“It’s not that, I’m just waiting for Thor to get back.”

“Miss your beefcake?” Tony smirked.

“Well, I guess you could say that. Where’s your elder? Aren’t you still his caregiver?” Bruce smiled.

“Steve is on the John laying reindeer eggs. Had too much cake.” Tony replied.

Bruce nodded his head in understandment.

“Don’t worry, he’ll be back soon. He wouldn’t leave you alone on Christmas Eve.” Tony placed a comforting hand on Bruce’s shoulder.

He gave the other man a small smile, Tony’s words gave him hope. 

“How’s it going between you t-GAH!” 

At that moment the lights shut off, leaving everyone at the party in the dark as concerned mumbles started to rise. Tony squealed and clung onto Bruce for dear life. The loud rumble of thunder could be heard from outside. Out of the window flashes of light lit up the inside of the building for brief moments before leaving them in complete darkness again. 

“Bruce could it be..?” Tony asked, looking around.

“I mean, it could but I don’t know.” Bruce responded, not wanting to get his hopes up only to be disappointed.

Suddenly the lights turned back on, bright light shining in everyone’s eyes. Everything was back to normal and people continued to talk and party. Tony let go of Bruce, relaxing at the return of the lights.

There was the sound of the elevator opening and people migrating towards it, all of them saying hello and wishing someone a merry Christmas and how it was good to see them. Tony and Bruce got up to see what the commotion was. They maneuvered their way through the front of the crowd to see familiar brown and blue eyes complemented by blonde hair. 

“Thor!” Bruce squealed and jumped into his arms.

“Bruce!” Thor chimed, swinging the smaller male around in a happy circle. 

People cooed and expressed their happiness for the reunion of the couple. It was Christmas after all, so who wasn’t in a good mood? Thor put Bruce down and Bruce scanned his appearance. A dark red scarf covered his neck and a thick heavy blue parka covered his body. On the right side of his body over his shoulder was a medium sized handbag. The crowd started to disperse and Thor and Bruce headed towards the living room to talk. Once they both sat down they gave each other warm smiles filled with joy.

“How’s Asgard?” Bruce asked.

“Great actually. Jane and Valkyrie are good queens.” Thor answered, fiddling with his thumbs as he looked at the floor. Bruce picked up on this.

“Are you okay?” Bruce placed a hand on top of his.

“Oh! Yes, I just...” Thor trailed off.

Bruce gave him an understanding look then started to stroke his clenched together palms with his thumb. 

“While on Asgard I couldn’t stop thinking about you. I missed you much more than I should’ve. And with this midgardian holiday coming up I thought it was the perfect time to spoil you.” The words came out nervous. “So I bought you a present.”

Thor’s hands went to his bag and he unzipped and untied it. When he was done with that he put both of his hands in the bag, pulling out a green and red striped box with a glowing neon green aura around it and a bright pink bow on top. The blonde took a deep breath before taking off the top of the box with shaky hands. 

Without warning, a blur of a combination of fur and feathers jumped out of the box, rushing into Bruce’s chest. Thor jumped back, dropping the box in the process. As if it was an instinct, Bruce wrapped his arms around the creature. He slowly looked down at the creature he was cuddling. 

It was an animal with feathers that resembled the soft gold of a morning sunrise in the summer. A smooth gradient of yellow, orange, and reds that all blended together to fade. Talons lightly dug into Bruce’s chest as a bronze colored beak was pressed into his chest. The animal’s bird-like wings flapped with excitement as it took in the new person. The second half of the creature was not feathers, but a soft fur that was the color of light chocolate. At the end was a thin tail swaying side to side.

“Thor...” Bruce whispered.

He was lost for words, Thor had gotten him a griffin for Christmas, and by the looks of it, a baby griffin no less. Tears escaped from Bruce’s eyes and rolled down his cheeks. 

“Do you not like it?” Thor winced in anticipation. “I can always take it ba-“

“I LOVE IT!” Bruce jumped up and basically screamed. “Is it a boy or a girl?”

“Boy. Do you have any names in mind for him?”

“How about… Rollo!” Bruce piped happily.

Rollo let out happy chirps in response to his new name. Bruce used one of his fingers to rub Rollo’s head. 

“It’s perfect, just like you.” Thor gazed into the scientists brown orbs.

“I have a gift for you as well!” Bruce remembered. 

Rollo crawled up to Bruce’s shoulder and Bruce took off into the direction of the bedrooms. When he reached his he placed his hand on the ID pad, opening the metal doors and running into his room, picking up the long electric blue box with a red ribbon and running out and back into the living room. While running past the crowd, Rollo chirped at a few people.

“I know it doesn’t compare to an actual griffin… but I thought you’d like it.” A shy smile painted Bruce’s face.

“My beloved, I’m sure whatever you got me is incredible.” Thor cooed, a gentle hand being placed on Bruce’s cheek. 

Bruce’s fingers met Thor’s hand and the blonde placed a gentle kiss to the brunettes forehead. Rollo tumbled and landed on Bruce’s lap, chirping as he rolled into a sitting position. The pupils in his forest colored eyes blown out as he looked at his parents.

Thor unwrapped the box, unfolding the flaps and looking inside to see something that made his heart melt. He studied the present, a smile growing on his face. The god’s fingers brushed over the handle, the complex design of the wood carvings catching his eye. His fingers trailed up the handle until it reached the base. The metal was cold yet welcoming at the same time, like this felt like destiny. Thor picked up his gift, his eyes never leaving the blade of the weapon. 

“How?!” Thor gasped, astonished.

Bruce remade Stormbreaker, except this time made it a double-sided axe. Thor loved it beyond belief.

“I called in a few favors.” Bruce smirked.

Thor removed the space between them and pressed his lips to Bruce’s lips. His fingers grazed his lovers chin and Bruce placed both of his hands on the side of Thor’s face. They broke away and pressed their foreheads together.

“You’re amazing. I can’t believe I have a boyfriend as handsome and loving as you.” Bruce whispered.

“I can’t believe I got as lucky as I did to receive such a caring and adorable boyfriend as yourself Bruce. Never change for anyone.” Thor pressed a soft kiss to Bruce’s cheek.

  
  


⋇⋆✦⋆⋇⋆✦⋆⋇⋇⋆✦⋆⋇Later⋇⋆✦⋆⋇⋇⋆✦⋆⋇⋇⋆✦⋆⋇

  
  


Everyone gathered near the fireplace in the living room, cookies in hand as Nat turned on Home Alone 2. It was a perfect night. Bruce introduces everyone to Rollo and the avengers welcomed him into the family with open arms. Tony was fascinated with the creature and wanted to babysit. Everyone thought the griffin was adorable.

Bruce and Thor got the corner of the couch and cuddled close together. Sam and Bucky are on the love seat, Sam asleep in Buckys lap. Shuri and Peter were on the floor playing with Rollo, feeding him treats and giving him love and affection. Steve, Tony, Natasha, and Clint were sharing the couch with Thor and Bruce. Wanda and Vision were on the floor too, Wanda’s head on Vision’s shoulder. The rest of the avengers were there too. They spent the rest of the night, all together as a family. 

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas! I know Christmas is over in an hour but this idea popped into my head and I had to write it. I hope you all had a good Christmas/holidays! 
> 
> Kudos and Comments are appreciated! 💙


End file.
